


Cheer up Dolls

by Madmenace8669



Series: Wyndolls series [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmenace8669/pseuds/Madmenace8669
Summary: Just something i thought of. How Dolls might have been dealing with the death of Eliza, and how some friends might help. It's the start of a few stories. I hope.





	Cheer up Dolls

It’s late at the station and mostly everyone is out for the night. Nicole, Doc and Jeromy are getting ready to go Shorty’s when a sound distracts Jeromy.  
“Did you guys hear something?” Jeromy asks the others nervously.  
Both Doc and Nicole stop what they’re doing and give a listen, but don’t hear anything. Just as they begin to grab their coats the sound starts again causing Jeromy to jump a bit.  
“There it is again.” Jeromy states a little more freaked out.  
Soon the sound begins to get louder and falls into a rhythm.  
“Oh deftly hear something now. Pray do tell is this station haunted Nicole?” Doc asks Nicole.  
“Not that I’m aware of.” Nicole answers with a nervous smile.  
“It almost sounds like sound is getting beaten.” Jeromy speaks.  
With a glance at Doc, Nicole grabs her gun and begins walking toward what she thinks is the source of the sound. Doc follows with his guns drawn and a frighten Jeromy behind him. They walk slowly down the hall of the station that leads to the gym. The sound is now louder and grunting and some growling can heard as they near the door.  
“Ok I say we kick the door in and see what the hell is going on.” Nicole whispers to the others.  
“Or we could leave and pretend nothing is happening.” Jeromy whispers back.  
Both Nicole and Doc give him a look that makes Jeromy take a step back. It also doesn’t help that sound of the pounding and growling is louder and more intense now. Before Nicole could kick in the door Jeromy stops her.  
“I have an idea ok. Don’t do anything I’ll be right back.” He tells them.  
Jeromy runs off and is back in a few minutes holding what looks like are a long wire that he’s hook into his phone.  
“It’s a wire cam. This way we can check the room and sees what’s happening.” He tells Nicole and Doc.  
Nicole and Doc put there guns away and make room for Jeromy to slide the camera under the door. Jeromy gets the camera to look around and focus on where the sound is coming from. What they see surprises all three. Its Dolls and he hammering away on a punching bag with all his might. The sight of him shirtless and sweating makes Jeromy gulp and then he hits record.  
“What are you doing?” Nicole whisper yells at him.  
“This is in case Wynonna ever gets mad at me.” Jeromy replies.  
“You show her this and she isn’t mad at you anymore?” Doc asks.  
Jeromy nodes his head yes, and Doc thinks about for a moment and smiles in agreement. Dolls counties to throw left and right heymakers at the bag. It seems every muscle does its job to make every blow he lands seem like it could floor a revenant. If that sight wasn’t scary enough his eyes would demon and he would let out demon growl. Jeromy look over at Doc.  
“You beat him in a fight?” Jeromy ask Doc.  
“Well…. He might have held back a bit, and taken a dive.” Doc replied a little embarrassed.  
“I wonder who he sees when he hits the bag. There’s a lot of anger and hate behind those shots.” Nicole ask the two guys.  
Before either of the guys could answer Dolls stops hitting the bag and falls to his knees. The three spies hold their breath as Dolls does something so shocking. He slams both his fist to floor and begins to sob. He lets out growl cry as he gets up and begins to slam his fists into the bag even harder than before. While each punch lands he begins to yell at the bag.  
“What am I supposed to do Eliza!?! I don’t know what the hell I’m doing!!! You’re gone and I wasn’t there with you!!! I got no one!!! Everyone expects me to keep it together, and to be ok with everything!!! I’m not ok!!! He roars into the air.  
Jeromy stops recording as both Nicole and Doc share a sad look. Had none of them notice that he wasn’t ok. They had all been focusing on their problems. Even giving Dolls a hard time about how he wasn’t caring about things. He seem to even go back to his colder personality. Then they see Dolls collapses towards the bag and uses it to hold himself up.  
“I’m the last one Eliza. I’m all that’s left of us. I’m alone. Eliza I’m really alone. They all have someone to go to. Someone they can lean on.” He cries as leans his head against the bag.  
“They were best friends you know?” Jeromy sudden says softly.  
“Miss Eliza had mention he saved her life and that they talked about everything when we went to go rescue him. In fact she said that Dolls told her how much Wynonna meant to him.” Doc added.  
“They went through so much together. So many missions, always having each other’s backs. They always came back together. Then she was shot by Moody like it was nothing.” Jeromy choked out fighting back some tears.  
“Were they ever you know…a couple?” Nicole ask sadly.  
“No. They never broke that rule. Dolls made it a point never to get romantically involve with a coworker.” Jeromy says.  
“Until Wynonna. She has had a real effect on our Dolls there.” Doc says with a smile.  
Dolls walks over and sits against a wall no longer able to stand. Breathing heavy and still crying. He begins to talk to his hands.  
“You would have like them Eliza. My friends you have like them. Yeah I know X making friends. Waverly is so sweet and smart. She puts most the BBD scientists to shame. Then there’s Nicole. She’s a great cop and really has a good heart. She and Waverly are great for each other.” He smiles.  
“You would proud of Jeromy. He’s really stepped up and become a stronger person. Thanks to him and Rosita they figured out a formula to keep me for going full dragon. Oh Rosita is Doc’s girlfriend and a revenant. Oh speaking of Doc. Me and him took out a whole bar of revenants together. He is a great guy. We don’t always get along, but I’m glad he’s my friend.” Dolls says to his hands with a tearful smile.  
“Then there is Wynonna. You two would have gotten along great. I could see you two finding ways to piss me off. Wynonna is amazing and well I think I love her. She is pregnant now Eliza. Not by me, but by Doc. Which really sucks. It happen a while ago, and I shouldn’t be mad about it. I should be ok with it, but a part of me hurts and don’t know what to do. I think everyone is mad how I’m handling it.” Dolls says softly.  
“We had our plans for our lives. Our dreams away from BBD where we could just live and not worry about dying. I know we made a promise.” Dolls cries into his hands unable to finish.  
Unable to take anymore Nicole open the doors to the gym and walks straight to Dolls. Dolls sees her coming and I gets up while wiping his tears. Before he can get a word out Nicole wraps her arms around him in strong hug. In shock Dolls doesn’t move at first, but then slowly returns the hug. Soon the two are join by Doc and Jeromy.  
“I guess you guys heard all that?” Dolls says as he lets Nicole go.  
“I’m afraid we did my friend.” Doc says the two share a quick hug.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nicole ask as she wipe her own tears.  
“I’m the boss. People come to me with their problems and people always need me to be strong. Plus there is too much happening.” Dolls answers.  
“Well that sucks boss. What was the promise you and Eliza made?” Jeromy said.  
“That if one of us died the other had to live twice as much. For the other.” Dolls replies sadly. “Hey I have an idea. Let’s go out just the four of us. We hit up bar that isn’t Shorty’s and drink to the memory Eliza. Cause I miss her too Dolls.” Jeromy tells him.  
The other three look at him at first confused and then they smile.  
“It will be great. Friends drinking and celebrating the life of another friend. Please Dolls.” Nicole says looking at him with a very Waverly face.  
When did she learn to do that he thought to himself. He then look over at Doc and Jeromy both smiling at him. All he could do is smile back and nod yes. Jeromy jumps up and says yes while Doc just laughs a bit.  
“Ok if we are doing this it’s just us, and you guys don’t mention what you saw here to no one. Got it?” Dolls states very seriously.  
The other three agree and lay out a plan to hang out. They’ll meet up at Nicole’s house in hour and head to bar call the Royal Blue. Won’t be too hard for Doc to get away from Shorty’s since it’s closed. Nicole will just have to let Waverly know she won’t be meeting up with her. They all leave the station heading out to get ready. Dolls and Jeromy went with Doc so they could get ready at Shorty’s. Nicole calls Waverly.  
“Hey Cutie listen I’m not going to make it tonight. A friend of mine has lost someone and me and few others are going to take him out. Don’t worry baby I’ll see you tomorrow. Ok love you too.” Nicole hangs up with a satisfied smile.  
A part of her feels bad for not telling Waverly what’s happening, but another part likes the fact that Dolls is willing to share some thing personal with her. Ok no just her, but it feels good to be a part of something instead of outside looking in. Besides she can say something that neither Earp sister can say. She went out drinking with Deputy Marshal Xaiver Dolls. The thought makes her laugh as she heads home to get ready.


End file.
